


Kill Streak

by electrictoaster



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: College AU, F/M, Gamer AU - Freeform, Human AU, Slow Burn, rated M for mature themes later maybe??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrictoaster/pseuds/electrictoaster
Summary: Vegeta plays the game Dragon Ball with his bros Raditz and Goku every night. When Goku adds his childhood friend, Queenblue, to their party, Vegeta is super frustrated because she's even better at the game than he is. Who is this mystery girl and why is she so good? Grr, vegeta can't afford to think about this, he has to study hard to get an internship at Capsule Corp. oh boySome spicy rivals to lovers. With College shenanigans in the mix too.This was inspired by @HannaBellLecter 's gamer Au. Give it a read, it's super cute.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 96
Kudos: 164





	1. QueenBlue

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy. Eng isn't my first language so go easy on me plz.

It was 10 PM and Vegeta was almost done studying for his astrophysics final. He had been done a few hours ago, actually, but he thought going over the same material an extra two times wouldn’t hurt. He had to ace this course to even get a chance to be selected for an internship at Capsule Corp, the space tech company he always dreamt of working at after graduating. 

Vegeta decided it was time to put the books away and booted up his PC. He was immediately greeted by 30 unread messages from the group chat with his college buddies, Goku and Raditz. 

\---

DoubleSundae: BRO where the hell are you @theprince ???? we had to add 2 randos to our group and we’ve lost 5 games in a row. 

ChosenOne: He’ll be online soon, he said he had to study for an exam. Don’t worry V, we’ll try not to drop down to bronze while you’re not here lol

\--

Vegeta rolled his eyes and skimmed through the rest of the messages. They were mainly Raditz complaining about how they lost even more games and his little brother, Goku, optimistic as ever, trying to calm him down. 

Raditz was in the same year of college as Vegeta while Goku was a freshman. He’d actually met the guy online before they found out that they both attended Kame Academy. Vegeta had no clue what major he was in, and neither did he care, because the only time they interacted was when they played the online 4 v 4 shooter, Dragon Ball, together.

Raditz had added his brother to their group a few months ago, but they had yet to find a fourth member. The game heavily relied on teamplay to destroy the enemy and collect all 7 dragon balls scattered throughout the different maps. If you got all 7 before the enemy did, a magical dragon would unlock in-game items and level ups of your choice.

They would always end up with a random player as their fourth teammate. Usually someone who either had no clue what they were doing OR overestimated their skills and didn’t want to work as a team. If they wanted to climb to higher ranks, they needed a team player they could rely on ASAP. 

Vegeta had climbed to masters a couple weeks ago and was only a few points away from unlocking grandmaster. He grabbed his headphones and typed into the group chat.

\--

ThePrince: I’m here, idiots. Your losing streak ends now

Chosenone: [celebration emoji]

DoubleSundae: OMG FINALLY! Get in here!! 

\--

Vegeta joined the voice call as he started his game client up. 7 bright orange balls with red stars appeared as the game loaded. As Vegeta clicked enter, a message popped up on his screen. 

[ WARNING:

Your recent communication behavior is not in line with how most Dragon Ball players communicate. You have been reported multiple times for Abusive Chat, and further reports may result in you losing communication privileges or being suspended. ]

Vegeta groaned.

“Are you fucking serious? It gave me a warning that I might get suspended for abusive chat”.

“Well, are you surprised?” Raditz asked. “You’re toxic as fuck, man. Didn’t your last account get banned for the same thing, too?”

“Is it my fault that everyone in this game is trash?! They should play better if they don’t want to get yelled at.” Vegeta grumbled. 

Raditz added him to their in-game group. 

“Hey Goku, you there?” Raditz asked. 

No response. 

“Is he afk?” Vegeta said as he messed with some of his game settings.

“Oh, uh, sorry guys, I was texting a friend. I’m here!” Goku replied a minute later. 

“Actually,” he continued “Can I add her to the group? I made her buy the game a few weeks ago and she’s been practicing, I think she’ll make a good fit for the fourth position.” 

“Ooooh, a gamer girl, huh? You can add her if she’s cute.” Raditz smirked

Vegeta cringed. “She’s only been playing for a few weeks? She’s gonna be shit. I’m not gonna sit here and carry your girlfriend, Kakarot. Play with her on your own time.” 

“Well firstly, she’s not my girlfriend! Secondly, I think she’ll be carrying us instead… she’s already grandmaster” Goku responded sheepishly

There was silence on the line before Vegeta spoke up. 

“Idiot, do you really believe that? She’s fucking boosted.” He rolled his eyes.

“No Vegeta, I’m serious! She’s actually really good at games, always has been. I’ve known her since highschool.” 

Vegeta thought it over.

“....Fine. Add her then. Lets see how good she is.” He sneered.

> QueenBlue has entered the chat

“Oh ho! More royalty in the server! She outranks you in more ways than one, Vegeta.” Raditz laughed.

Vegeta wanted so badly to reach into his screen and kick his friend’s ass, but his thoughts were interrupted when the new girl started speaking. 

“Uh, hey, everyone! I’m Bulma. I’m Goku’s friend. Nice to meet you!” She said. 

“Hey Bulma! You sound cute! I’m Raditz, Goku’s big bro. I’m sure he’s told you all about me”. Raditz chirped. 

Vegeta didn’t bother greeting her. When the chatter got too annoying, with Raditz trying (and failing horribly) to flirt and Goku telling her all about their losing streak that night, Vegeta had had enough.

“Can we start the goddamn game, already?!” he snapped.

“Well, someone’s pissed!” Bulma retorted. 

“Don’t mind him queen B, he’s always got a stick up his ass. He’s this close to getting his second account suspended for being a toxic little shit.” Raditz blabbed. 

“Okay, If you don’t shut up, I am seriously beating your ass tomorrow Raditz” Vegeta yelled.

Bulma laughed.

“Wow, chill out Mr. Bad man! No more losing, no more toxicity. I’m here now and we’re gonna win. I need the dragon balls to get some new skins. Don’t let me down, friends!”.

Don’t let her down?! Was she serious?! Vegeta knew he hated her smug ass already. He grumbled while the game added them to a new match queue. He wasn’t going to talk shit until he saw how good she was. She probably climbed to grandmaster on one of the easy, no brain characters. 

The match started and the character select opened up in front of them. Vegeta’s most played character was the sniper. The most technically difficult character in the game, but incredibly rewarding if you could play her properly. He hovered his cursor over her portrait, but right before he could press enter, it disappeared, and the character model appeared on screen.

Under. Bulma’s. Name.

She had selected his character before he could. Was this seriously happening? She was actually going to play the sniper?

“That’s my character.” He said with the most monotone voice he could manage.

“Oh! Do you main her? What a coincidence! So do I. You can have her though, I’ll just play the huntress. I’m good at a bunch of characters.” She replied, cheerfully.

Vegeta could feel the rage boiling inside of him. Was she mocking him and implying that he was a one trick pony?

“No. keep her. I’m not a one trick. I’ll just go soldier.” he fumed

“I didn't say you were.” She shrugged. 

When all four had selected their heroes, a dragon appeared on screen and counted down the start of the match. A desert themed map loaded up on screen and their spawn room doors opened. 

“Let’s group up on the sand dunes and get the 3 and 4 star ball before the enemy can, first” Vegeta instructed.

“Right away captai-”

“No, I don’t think that’s a good idea”, Bulma interrupted Raditz. “I think we should group up in the oasis, use the walls for cover, take out their healer and get the 1 star ball first.”

“That could work! They’re playing the spellcaster, so it would make sense for him to hide out at the oasis and heal his teammates from a distance. Good call, Bulma!” Goku replied. 

“Yeah, but the oasis is full of booby traps. It’s idiotic to start there first! Are you gonna deal with the enemies or the environmental shit?!” Vegeta yelled.

“CALM DOWN!” Bulma groaned. “Raditz. Goku. You two give us cover from the traps while princey and I take out the enemies. Got it?” 

Vegeta didn’t like the plan, but he had no choice but to go along with it. At Least he could have the last laugh when it blew up in their faces. This girl really had no clue what she was doing. 

As Vegeta expected, the enemy players immediately turned around to protect their healer. He used the wall for cover while shooting at them, trying to get the initial kill.

Click. Click. Click. 

The top right corner of the screen lit up.

Player Mitochondria eliminated by QueenBlue  
Player bigbooboo eliminated by QueenBlue  
Player Refrigerator eliminated by Queenblue 

Vegeta just stared. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He snapped out of it when the spellcaster struck him with a defensive enchantment and he immediately unloaded a round of bullets into his head, killing him instantly. 

Player bibidi eliminated by theprince

“Holy shit Bulma!!!!” Raditz exclaimed. “Those were 3 consecutive head shots. That’s fucking amazing!”

“I told you she was good!” Goku chuckled.

“Oh, come on, guys! It wasn’t all me. They seriously messed up and turned around without taking cover. The element of surprise was on my side.” She giggled. 

“If we’re done with the congratulatory party, can we gather the fucking balls already? Like, before they respawn?!” Vegeta interrupted. 

“Kami, he doesn’t have a stick up his ass. He has a whole damn pole!” Bulma huffed. 

“Just shut up and play!” Vegeta snapped.

The game continued, Bulma and Vegeta neck and neck in the number of eliminations they scored. The enemy players had no chance. They quickly collected all 7 balls and the screen shone orange with VICTORY written in bright gold letters. 

“You’re welcome for the carry, guys.” Raditz joked, exiting the match screen. 

“Oh boy, I wonder what I should wish for!” Goku pondered while scrolling through the list of locked game items. 

“I know what I wanna get!” Bulma chirped “The legendary blue and gold armour for the sniper! I’m gonna look hot as hell!” 

Vegeta prayed that neither Raditz or Goku would mention that the blue and gold armour was his go-to skin for the sniper, as well. He made a note to himself to change the skin so it didn’t look like he was copying her. How fucking annoying.

He quietly used his wish to unlock more rank points for himself. He was only 80 points away from grandmaster now, and hopefully, by the end of the night, he’d be able to unlock that shiny iridescent GM badge. 

He didn’t want to admit it, but the new girl was good. Maybe even better than him? No. He’d be grandmaster soon and they would be the same rank. Maybe she’d just played an obscene amount of hours over the course of the few weeks she had the game. Did she have no life? 

They won the next 4 consecutive matches and Vegeta was so close to GM, he could taste it. It was 2 AM though, and he really needed to get to sleep. He had his exam first thing in the morning. He decided that his GM game could wait till the next day. 

“I’m gonna head to bed” He yawned. 

“Goodnight dude! Goodluck on your exam!” Goku said.

“Yeah, sleeep tight bro. Ace that shit.” Raditz added. 

Vegeta grunted in response and was about to take off his headphones when Bulma spoke up.

“An exam? What’s it on?” she asked.

“Astrophysics.” he deadpanned.

“For real?!” Bulma exclaimed. “I did a double major in astrophysics and engineering! Fun times!” 

Vegeta’s eye twitched. A double major? So she’d already graduated? Just how old was this chick? He remembered Goku saying that he’d known her since high school, but that didn’t exactly mean that they were the same age. What a nerd. 

“Congratulations.” he mocked “Good night.”

“You’re so damn rud-” 

Vegeta didn’t hear the end of her sentence before he had already slipped his headset off and shut down the PC. He had hoped for a calm night of clicking heads, but he was incredibly frustrated. It had taken him real concentration and hard work to keep up with her eliminations. His usual competition was Goku, who also mostly played damage dealing characters, but Vegeta had been improving a lot more than he had, recently. 

He lied in bed and smirked to himself. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. He did love a challenge. It was igniting a flame inside him. He could get better than the girl, and he was going to prove it.


	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma and Yamcha fight, Vegeta can kiss goodbye to GM.

Vegeta confidently strode out of his classroom. His exam had gone amazing, just as expected. That internship at Capsule Corp was his, he could feel it. He walked on over to the teacher’s lounge and looked around until he spotted Professor Piccolo. He rummaged through his backpack and pulled out a form. 

“Professor. I need you to write me a recommendation letter for my internship.” Vegeta spoke, while handing the empty paper to his teacher. 

Piccolo looked up from the test papers he was grading and took the form from Vegeta. 

He raised an eyebrow.

“Aren’t Professors Korin AND Guru already writing recommendations for you, Vegeta? You only need two.” Piccolo inquired. 

“I’m aware.” Vegeta responded. “But it can’t hurt to have an extra.” He smirked. He was the top student in Piccolo’s class. Of course he wouldn’t say no. 

Piccolo sighed. These brats never let him rest. 

“Fine.” He gave in. “I’ll have it done over the weekend.” He was growing soft. 

“Thank you.” Vegeta said before zipping up his bag and leaving the staff room. 

\---

Bulma rolled around on her bed, scrolling through social media to distract herself from the fact that her boyfriend, Yamcha, still hadn’t confirmed their date for the evening. She had a bad feeling that he would cancel last minute, like he’d frequently been doing all month. 

She typed his name in the facewook search bar and clicked on his profile. He had been tagged in 10 new photos. She rolled her eyes as she swiped through picture after picture of him drunk out of his mind and making a fool out of himself at Maron Morbucks’ pool party. She had to stop swiping and almost threw her phone when she saw the 8th picture. 

He was on a patio chair with Maron right on top of him! His hands were almost on her ass!! And wasn’t she dating their friend Krillin?! What the fuck!

Acting aloof to make her boyfriend think she wasn’t clingy be damned. She had to confront him about this. She rang his number and he picked up on the fifth ring. 

“Yamcha! What the fuck is wrong with you?! You bastard!” She yelled.

Yamcha groaned and his voice was rough, as if he had just woken up. 

“W-wh..what’re you talking about babe?” He asked. 

“What am I talking about? Umm! I’m talking about you at Maron’s pool party happily GROPING her while everyone watched and took photos! Are you trying to embarrass me, Yamcha? Do you have a brain?” She continued. 

“Babe! Chill out. We were both drunk, we didn’t even know what we were doing. Besides, she’s Krillin’s girl. Everyone knows there’s nothing between us.” Yamcha explained.

Bulma sighed and held her forehead, trying to contain her anger.  
“I don’t want to hear your lame excuses. I know what you’re going to say next, too. You can’t make it to our dinner date because you’re hung over. Am I right?” 

Yamcha hesitated before chuckling sheepishly. 

“Yeah… you’re right. I’m sorry babe. I really am. I’m going to make it up to you.” He reasoned.

“I don't. Want. To hear it. I’m just tired. 

I…..

You know what, forget it. I don’t want to talk about this right now. I hope you have the worst headache of your life, you ASSHOLE.” Bulma yelled before hanging up the phone and throwing it to the side.

She waited for him to call her back, to plead and beg for forgiveness like he always did. But her phone stayed silent.

She fell back on her bed and pulled a pillow over her face. Her relationship with Yamcha had been on the rocks for a couple of months now. Honestly, what had she expected? That she’d marry her highschool sweetheart and live happily ever after? How foolish of her. 

He had changed and he had grown bored of their relationship. Bulma was tired of always being the one to initiate new ideas to spice things up. She was tired of being the only one suggesting they’d hang out. It was clear that what they had was ending, and the sooner she came to terms with it, the better. 

Her depressing thoughts were interrupted when her phone beeped. She frowned, thinking it was probably Yamcha, but was relieved when she saw that the message was from Goku. 

“Hey Bulma! How was your day?

The boys and I are getting ready to play some more DB games! Would love it if you could join.”

Bulma smiled. At Least someone enjoyed her company.

She typed out a reply.

“Hey Goku. My day wasn’t too good :( 

Had a fight with the asshole. I think I’ll skip and just drown my sorrows in romcoms and wine. Thank you for inviting me tho.”

She immediately got a reply back. Goku had been one of her closest friends since they were teenagers. He knew Yamcha well and what he was like. She felt happy that she could confide in him, and although he wasn’t the best at giving advice, he was a great listener, and even better at cheering her up.

“Sorry to hear that B! If you want to talk about it, you know I’m here for you.”

“I know. Thank you <3 Goodluck with your games btw. Hope that princely jerk is able to get his ass to grandmaster today.” 

Bulma had almost forgotten the super rude guy she had played with yesterday. What an awful attitude, she was surprised how Goku could be friends with someone like him. 

Her phone beeped again with a reply from Goku.

“Hahaha. His name is Vegeta. He’s just shy around strangers. But he’s nice when you get to know him!”

“You call that SHY, Goku?! O m g.” 

Bulma’s phone screen lit up as Goku sent a photo message. It was a picture of him with a shorter, very angry looking guy, who she assumed was Vegeta. He had his arms crossed over his chest and glared straight at the camera. His face matched his voice, Bulma thought. He looked like a total bad boy…. Who had a nerdy gamer side? 

“He’s cute. In a murderous kind of way.” Bulma replied.

“[laughing emoji] Why did I know you would say that? He’s a good guy Bulma. [winky face emoji]” 

Bulma squinted at the text message.

“Wait. no. I know what you’re trying to do. Please don’t try setting me up with more of your friends Goku. I’m technically still dating Yamcha. Also, I can’t stand this guy. ALSO. I don’t think he can stand me either.” 

The message had barely finished sending before Bulma started typing again. 

“Anyway, I’ll text you later, Goku. Time to go watch the notebook and cry my eyes out.” 

“See ya Bulma!” 

\---

It was earlier than usual when the three boys logged into Dragon Ball. It was a friday night, after all, and what better way to spend it than being cooped up inside their homes playing video games. Talk about having super exciting lives.

Raditz and Goku shared an apartment, meanwhile Vegeta lived with his father who was barely ever home. One of the best surgeons at Central City Hospital, Vegeta Sr. was always drowning in perpetual overtime. Vegeta didn’t mind it too much. He wasn’t that close to his dad, and he did enjoy having the house to himself. 

As they queued for their first match of the night, Raditz was the first to ask whether QueenBlue would be joining them later.

“No, she’s not gonna join us tonight. Had a bit of a spat with her boyfriend so she’s not feeling too good.” Goku explained.

“Whaaaat?! She has a boyfriend? And they’re fighting, you say?” Raditz smirked while rubbing his chin.

“Don’t get any ideas! I doubt she’d want to move from one player to another.” Goku chuckled. 

Vegeta wasn’t interested in the girl’s romantic life, he just watched the timer tick down until they found a game. They’d be matched with a random again, as they were playing as a group of three. His GM game was on the line, and he’d personally murder their new teammate if they screwed this up for him.

He would’ve liked it if QueenBlue was in their group again. Insufferable as she was, but from what he had seen yesterday, at least she was reliable. But he would never mention it to his friends. He would make do with whatever rando the game matched them with and the shiny GM border would be around his player icon within the next hour. 

They finally found a match and a player called Yajiroobee joined their team.

“Hey mate! You got a mic?” Raditz greeted.

“No” Their new teammate typed into the text chat.

“He doesn't have a mic?! You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me! Hey dumbass, if you can’t afford a mic, don’t play team based games!!!” Vegeta yelled.

“Vegeta!! Remember the suspension notice!” Goku interjected.

Vegeta took a deep breath to calm himself down. He couldn’t afford to get this account banned, he had too many hours and unlocked game items on it. He didn’t want to lose them all. 

“You better be good.” He grumbled, selecting the sniper. 

The game loaded onto a forest map. Vegeta hated this map. There was so much tree cover that players always ended up abusing. 

He directed his teammates to follow him to an abandoned cabin, but they were ambushed by the enemy and Raditz was killed. 

Yajiroobee was the second player to go down and it was just Goku and Vegeta’s characters left. 2 v 4? As if they’d be able to win this battle. They’d have to give up the closest dragonball and regroup after they respawned. 

Vegeta was growing more and more frustrated as the game went on. Yajiroobee was trash, as he had expected. He even dropped a grenade right in Vegeta’s path, which could have knocked a huge chunk of HP off Vegeta’s character had he not moved away in time.

“ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING THROW?!” Vegeta yelled. 

“Srry, didn’t see u lol” Yajiroobee typed into the text chat.

“STOP TYING AND GET OUT OF THE WA-- oh my fucking god”

Yajiroobee was too busy typing, and hadn’t noticed the enemy player right behind him, who immediately wiped him out with a couple shots to the head.

\-- 

The match went horribly and they ended up losing. Vegeta cracked open a can of beer and had to walk around his room for a bit to calm down. He hadn’t had such a frustrating match in a while. He groaned when he watched his rank points drop. Now he needed over 100 points to get to GM. Fantastic. 

“You sure you can’t convince Bulma to join us, bro?” Raditz whined.

“It’s fine. We don’t need her. We can do this.” Vegeta responded, adjusting his headset. 

They queued into their second match of the night. 

Defeat.

Third match.

Defeat.

Fourth Match.

Defeat.

The second the red letters flashed on his screen, Vegeta just exited out of the whole game. He’d been so close to GM, and now all the progress from his previous few nights was down the drain.

“Ok. That’s it for me. I can’t take this bullshit game anymore.” He said, reclining back in his chair.

“You’re surprisingly calm. Can’t believe we lost so many in a row.. Wish we had Bulma to carry u--”

“SHE WAS NOT CARRYING US. HER AND I LITERALLY HAD THE SAME NUMBER OF ELIMS. THE ONLY REASON WE WERE WINNING WITH HER WAS BECAUSE SHE WASN’T ENTIRELY FUCKING USELESS.” 

Vegeta yanked off his headset and threw it on his desk before getting up. He needed to take a long shower to cool off. He? Get carried? As if. He would kick Raditz ass on Monday for even daring to insinuate that someone was carrying Vegeta. What an idiot. 

\---

Freshly showered and dressed, Vegeta grabbed his laptop and got into bed. He opened his browser and typed in the address for the Capsule Corp website. He had been checking it very frequently in recent days, just to make sure he didn’t miss any valuable information that could help him with his internship application. 

He opened the founder’s link and looked at the profile at the top of the page. It was that of Dr. Brief’s, founder and current CEO of Capsule Corp. He had the man’s bio basically memorized. Dr. Briefs was a college student when he had the ingenious idea of being able to miniaturize matter exponentially so large volumes of material could be fit inside travel sized capsules. His inventions had changed the world, literally. There wasn’t a single home or company that didn’t utilize Capsule Corp technology. 

The company had branched into transport a decade back, particularly space travel. Dr. Briefs had been the brain behind the Earth’s first successful expedition to Mars. The man was truly brilliant. 

Vegeta ended up perusing sections of the website he hadn’t visited before. He scrolled through the photo gallery. There were archived images of Dr. Briefs receiving different awards and accolades through the decades and some in his lab with his colleagues. 

A young, blue haired girl appeared often in quite a few of the photographs. She looked about the same age if not younger than Vegeta. He assumed that she was Dr. Briefs’ daughter. The resemblance was definitely there. But he couldn’t be sure as she hadn’t been credited in the names below the pictures.

The Briefs did their best to live very private lives, even though they were one of the richest families in the world. No one knew anything about Dr. Briefs outside of his inventions, and he very much preferred it that way. He rarely made public appearances and almost never gave interviews. If the media wanted his comments on his scientific discoveries, they could consult the papers he published in science journals every off and on. He didn't like being famous and it was something Vegeta could definitely appreciate.

His eyes drifted back to the blue haired girl again. She was wearing a labcoat in most of her pictures. She was ridiculously pretty, he thought. She piqued his curiosity. Maybe he’d meet her when he spent time at the CC facilities that summer. It was something else to look forward to.


	3. Ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta and Bulma get to know each other better... sort've

Vegeta ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He almost knocked a student down in his rush to get to the Kame Academy auditorium. 

Of all the days he could have overslept, it had to be the one when a few representatives from Capsule Corp held a talk with the graduating class. He was still just a 3rd year, but he had wanted to attend anyway. 

20 minutes from the start of the session had already passed before he quietly entered the room and sat down in one of the last rows of seats. A man in a lavender suit was up at the podium, talking about Dr. Briefs newest advancements in his capsule technology. 

Vegeta looked around at the group that was seated behind him. He didn’t recognize any of them except the blue haired girl who sat on the right. It was the same girl from the photos on the website.

“The scientists at the Central City labs are working tirelessly on newer capsule designs,” The speaker said “As Miss Briefs previously mentioned.”

Miss Briefs? So she was Dr. Briefs daughter. And she had already finished speaking. She must have opened the talk. Vegeta frowned, he would’ve liked to hear what she had to say. 

The session went on but Vegeta found it hard to concentrate on what was being said. Mainly because he already knew everything the man was touching on (reading Capsule Corp science journals was one of his hobbies) but also… he just couldn’t take his eyes off the girl.

Her hair fell delicately around her shoulders and she wore a navy blue dress with matching strappy heels. She was typing away on her cellphone, not really paying attention to what was going on in the seminar. Vegeta didn’t realise he was staring, and only snapped out of it when he saw that she was looking directly at him.

He quickly averted his gaze, a blush creeping onto his cheeks as he opened up his notebook and pretended to take notes. He could see the girl smile from the corner of his eye and he had never felt more embarrassed in his life. Good job, dumb ass. She probably thinks you’re a weirdo. 

A few minutes later, Miss Briefs got a phone call. Vegeta watched as she quietly excused herself and went to answer it outside the auditorium. She didn’t return for the rest of the talk. 

After the seminar ended, Vegeta grabbed his bag and exited the room. He overheard a passing conversation as he walked down the hallway. 

“She’s in charge of Capsule Corp’s research on black holes. She’s insanely smart. I heard Dr. Briefs will retire soon and hand the company over to her. I can’t believe she’s only 21!”  
Wait, what? Only 21?! She was a year younger than him? He was super impressed, he had to admit. He’d like to get to know her, hopefully she wouldn’t remember him as the creep who kept staring at her. He groaned as he made his way to his next class.

\--

Bulma was so sleepy. Why had she agreed to come to this seminar thingie? She’d rather be home working on her research right now, or out shopping with her mom. She did her best to not yawn as her eyes scanned the room.

She did a double take when she spotted a familiar face in the audience. The grumpy look on his face and the spiky black hair. Wasn’t that Goku’s friend? The one she played DB with? And why was he looking straight at her?

Her looking back at him had made the boy aware of what he was doing as he quickly returned to taking notes a second after. Bulma couldn’t help but smile. That was pretty cute. It made sense that he attended the same college as Goku. 

Bulma’s thoughts were interrupted by her phone vibrating. Yamcha had replied to the text she’d sent earlier. 

“I can meet tonight, and we can have a talk about whatever it is that’s happening between us” 

Bulma sighed.

“Just come to my house. I don’t really feel like dressing up to go out.” She typed back.

Her phone started vibrating again. Yamcha was calling. 

Bulma rolled her eyes, she really didn’t want to take this call right now, but she figured it would be more entertaining than listening to the seminar, so she excused herself to go answer it.

\--

The sun was setting and Vegeta thought he could get a few games of Dragon Ball in before he started on his homework. He started up his PC and opened their group chat.

Neither Raditz or Goku were online but someone else was.

[QueenBlue currently playing Dragon Ball]

He frowned but decided he would join her. He clicked her name and started a voice call.

“Oh heyy!! Up for some games? Give me a few minutes so I can finish up this match!” She said.

“Hey.” He replied, before adding. “You winning?”

“Of course I’m winning!” She smirked “Ready to get to GM?”

“Uuh… about that” he winced. How fucking embarrassing. “We played with some clowns last time and my rank points dropped… a lot”

“Aw, really? That fucking sucks. Can’t help the fact that most people on here are literally braindead.” she sympathized. 

“I know! How the fuck are they in masters? I’d really like to destroy their PCs” Vegeta complained.

Bulma giggled and somehow Vegeta felt more relaxed. Was it because it was just the two of them? Being around Raditz did increase his blood pressure. 

“So.. Goku showed me a picture of you” Bulma confessed

Vegeta almost spat out the water he was drinking. “And why did he do that?”

“Does Son Goku ever need a reason to overshare?” Bulma laughed.

“Seems in character. So how are things with your boyfriend?” Vegeta smirked.

“Godammit Goku!!!!” Bulma whined. “They’re…. Actually not fine. I think we’re going to break up today. I haven’t been single in 5 years. This is going to be weird.”

“You don’t sound too torn up over it” Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

“I’m past that stage. I’m done crying and complaining and just watching him do whatever the fuck he wants. It’s like i'm numb to it all now. He can openly flirt with all the girls in Central City for all I care.” Bulma sighed.

“Sounds like a complete jackass. Why’d you stay with him for so long?” Vegeta asked while loading up his game.

He didn’t know if he was curious about her love life, or just making conversation. Why was he trying to make conversation with her anyway?!

“I…. I don’t know. When I first started dating him I was young and dumb. He was like my prince charming. I wanted to marry him and have kids and live happily ever after.” Bulma mumbled.

Vegeta snorted. Seriously?

“Make fun of me if you want! I was 16, I didn't know any better!” Bulma chided. “We just had a lot of history together and it felt like if we broke up, he’d disappear from my life, and I didn’t want that” 

“So what changed?” He questioned.

“Well! I convinced myself that if he doesn’t realise my worth and wants to fuck off from my life, he’s more than welcome to! I’m sexy as fuck and I don’t need to be running after a manbaby who treats me like shit.” Bulma huffed.

Vegeta chuckled. He liked her confidence and how she wasn’t moping around that her relationship was ending. 

“Sexy as fuck?” He smirked.

“Yeah.. wanna see?” She flirted.

Colour rose to his cheeks. He hadn’t expected that.

“No.” he answered quickly. 

She giggled. “My game is done by the way, so you can add me.” 

They queued up for their next match. 

Two hours went by instantly. The two of them yelling at their random teammates. Vegeta barking out orders while Bulma stacked kill after kill. They made a really good team and they had won all their matches.

“It’s already 9 PM” Bulma said while they waited in the queue for the next game.

“Yeah, so?” Vegeta asked. 

“Yamcha.. I mean, my boyfriend, said he was going to come over at 7 so we could… talk.” Bulma confessed.

“Well he’s clearly got other priorities.” Vegeta shrugged.

“He’s just asking to be broken up with over text” Bulma grumbled.

Vegeta was starting to feel hungry. He picked up his phone and scrolled through a fast food delivery app. 

“Give me a second. I’m ordering pizza.” he said while picking out a large pepperoni pie and typing in his address.

“Yeah, I should eat too!” Bulma replied, getting up from her desk. She kept her wireless headphones on as she walked downstairs to the kitchen. Her father was probably in his home lab in the basement and her mother was in the lounge watching her favourite TV show. 

“Mommm! What’s for dinner?” Bulma called out.

“Stir fry noodles! And I baked a strawberry cake for you, hun! It’s in the fridge!” Her mother answered. 

“Yay, thank you!” Bulma smiled while heating up the noodles.

“So, we should end the call?” Vegeta finally spoke up.

“Oh. We don’t have to. You can keep me company while I eat!” Bulma chirped.

Vegeta considered it. She wasn’t as insufferable as he had though initially. She was actually pleasant to be around. 

“Sooo, how’d you meet Goku?” She asked.

Vegeta shot some AI heads in arcade mode as practice while he waited for his pizza. 

“Through Raditz.” he answered, simply.

“I’ve known Goku since we were kids,” Bulma explained. “Not Raditz though, since their parents are separated and he lived with their mom and all.”

Okay, so, Vegeta hadn’t actually known that. Somehow it had never come up. 

“When do you graduate?” She asked.

“I have one year left.” Vegeta said, trying to get his 30th elimination. 

“Any plans for the future..?” Bulma questioned.

Vegeta thought she was a bit nosy. He didn’t want to reveal his dreams to her and risk jinxing himself. 

“Nothing solid so far..” He replied.

Bulma was basically playing 20 questions with him. She asked him about his school, hobbies, and what his schedule was like.

“Have I unknowingly walked into a job interview, woman?!” He finally snapped.

Bulma laughed. “I’m sorry!” she apologized. “You’re not being very talkative right now, so I have to carry the conversation. Why don’t you ask me something?” 

Was she really that interested in talking to him? Maybe she was feeling lonely. He shrugged. 

“I’m not interested in asking you anything.” He mocked.

“Really?” Bulma raised an eyebrow. She carried a plate with a slice of the strawberry cake upstairs to her room. “You should be lucky a beautiful and intelligent girl like me is even giving you the time of day”.

“Well, why are you then?” He smirked.

“I-- What do you want me to say? That you’re fun to talk to?” She frowned.

“Well, is that the truth?” 

“...Maybe.”

He reclined against his chair as an enemy AI eliminated his character. ‘DEFEAT’ flashed on the screen.

“First time I’ve heard that.” He chuckled softly.

“Well maybe it’s because you’re usually a gigantic asshole.” Bulma teased. “But Goku said it’s because you’re shy.”

“I am not shy.” He frowned.

“Mhmmm. Anyway. I’ve seen what you look like. Aren’t you curious about what I look like?” She purred.

She had a really hot voice. Vegeta couldn’t deny it. He was slightly curious about what she looked like, even though he wouldn’t admit it. 

“Are you asking to send me nudes?” He smirked.

“Wow. Pervert. Also, you wouldn’t be acting so smug if you had any idea how hot my nudes are!” She huffed.

Just then Vegeta heard a door open on Bulma’s end and a male voice speaking. She had probably taken her headset off as he could barely hear what she was saying. A minute later she came back and spoke into the mic. 

“Sorry Vegeta, my boyfriend is here. I’ll talk to you later.” She said quickly before ending the call.

So, the douchebag boyfriend had showed up after all. Had he heard their conversation? Vegeta just shrugged as his doorbell rang, and he went downstairs to collect his pizza.


	4. Ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> updates on yamcha and bulma's relationship. vegebul watch a scary movie.

Bulma flopped down on her bed with a sigh and stared at the ceiling. Yamcha had left a few minutes ago and she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

The conversation hadn’t gone like she expected at all. She thought they would mutually agree to separate and then reluctantly decide to just stay friends. Instead, somehow, Yamcha had manipulated her into giving him another chance. He’d cried about how stupid he’d been for not appreciating her more and promised to do better. 

Why had she said yes? 

She didn’t like seeing him in pain and hurt like that, even if he was a douchebag. Maybe he really wanted to change and put in an effort? Or maybe she’d fallen for his false promises again. How stupid could she be?

She picked up her phone and looked at her chats

[ theprince - online ]

Vegeta was still online. She decided to text him.

\--

QueenBlue: Hey. What’re u doing?

His reply came after 10 minutes.

theprince: homework

QueenBlue: physics homework? 

theprince: no, math

QueenBlue: My boyfriend and I talked :(

theprince: ….and?

QueenBlue: he wants to give it another try. 

theprince: ok. Congrats on not breaking up then.

QueenBlue: But i’m not sure if I want this

theprince: so say that to him, not me

QueenBlue: I tried!!! But he keeps manipulating the conversation!!!!

Vegeta didn’t reply.

QueenBlue: Vegeta, am i bothering u?

theprince: yes

QueenBlue: well u don’t have to be so honest!!!!!!!!!!!

QueenBlue: ugh, anyway

QueenBlue: show me the homework ur doing

theprince: no. leave me alone, I’m trying to work out this equation. 

QueenBlue: Well, dummy, I can help u with it [eyeroll emoji]

Vegeta reluctantly took a picture of his textbook and sent it over

QueenBlue: oooh. Yiiikes. That is a hard one…. Give me a second

Bulma opened the notes app on her phone and tried figuring it out. 10 minutes later she already had an answer. 

QueenBlue: Solve the B^24 function first and use gero’s law to figure out the variables.

Vegeta didn’t reply for another 20 minutes.

theprince: it worked

QueenBlue: Umm, where’s my thank you?

theprince: you should be thanking ME for listening to ur nonsense while I work 

QueenBlue: OMG. YOU’RE SO RUDE!!!!!

[theprince - offline]

Bulma pouted at her phone. What a jerk! 

She looked through her social media for a bit before opening her chat with Goku. She scrolled up until she found the picture he had sent her of himself and Vegeta.

It made her blush. There was something so attractive about him. And she kind of liked his attitude, too. He was mean, but in a playful way, at least with her. 

She shoved her face into her pillow.

\--

Vegeta walked through the metal detectors at the entrance to Capsule Corp’s main building. After being cleared by security, he made his way up the stairs towards the front desk. 

Despite it being the largest he had ever been in in his life, it was one of the smaller structures on the CC compound. Massive windows built into a very high domed roof let lots of natural light in and the whole interior looked very futuristic. 

Vegeta wanted so badly to explore the grounds but he was here for a reason. Documents held securely in one land, he was here to submit his internship application. 

CC had given students the option to submit it online or in person and Vegeta obviously chose the latter, wanting any excuse to visit (or be in close proximity to) the Capsule Corp labs. Maybe he’d catch a glimpse of Dr. Briefs, too. 

He walked towards the desk where a very bored receptionist sat. He handed her his papers and she got started on setting his application up, typing away at her keyboard. 

From the corner of his eye he noticed something. 

Blue.

He immediately looked over, and there she was.

Miss Briefs.

Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and she wore her white lab coat. He gulped when he saw that she wore nothing but a cropped tank top and shorts underneath it. 

Vegeta couldn’t help but blush. He guessed that when you’re the future CEO, you can wear whatever you want to work. 

She was looking at some papers in a folder and walking closer and closer. 

Stop. Looking at her. STUPID. LOOK AWAY.

His brain yelled, but he had no control over his body. 

She finally noticed him.

She smiled and waved slightly.

Holy shit. 

The Capsule Corp heiress. She had recognized him. She had remembered him. And she had just waved at him. Was he dreaming? 

It was only when the lady behind the desk yelled at him, did he snap back to reality.

“EXCUSE ME, SIR. I NEED YOUR SIGNATURE!” 

“H-huh? Oh. geez. Right, sorry.” He mumbled, embarrassed out of his mind as he turned around and took the pen from her.

He could hear Miss Briefs giggling as she walked past him. 

He wanted to die where he stood.

Eternal dragon, strike him with lightning. A firetruck. ANYTHING.

He had made a fool out of himself for the second time, how unlucky was he? After the application was submitted, Vegeta exited the building at the speed of sound. 

\--

Bulma returned to her office on the 4th floor and put the research report she was reading away. 

She giggled again, thinking about Vegeta and guessed that he must have been there to submit his application for the internship. Why hadn’t he told her he was planning on interning at CC the last time they spoke? Maybe she could have helped him with his application.

….But that would require coming clean that she’s Dr. Briefs daughter. Should she be honest with him? 

She rubbed her arm, thinking about how he would react. Ever since she was a child, people had treated her differently when they found out her background. She really hated it. The reason why she had gotten along with Goku so well was because when she told him she was the daughter of the man who owned Capsule Corp, he had asked if that was a type of food. He really was an idiot, a lovable one. 

But what would Vegeta think? Would he start acting differently? She really didn’t want their dynamic to change. She enjoyed his snarkiness and the way he teased her.

She decided she’d leave it up to him to figure it out. She blushed realising how he had been staring at her again today. Did he think she was cute? If she had noticed him earlier, she would’ve pulled her top lower and flashed more cleavage. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she remembered…. 

Right. 

She was still technically Yamcha’s girlfriend. She frowned. 

\---

A few days later… 

Raditz boiled some water for his instant ramen as Goku grabbed his jacket off the couch. 

“Kay, I’m off.” Goku announced, opening the front door. 

“Bye bro! Tell Chichi I said hi! And if there’s leftovers, bring some home for me!!!” He shouted after his younger brother who left to pick up his girlfriend. 

“A lonely night again..” Raditz sighed, as he poured the boiling water into his cup noodles. 

He booted his PC, hoping to find some of his friends online. 

[ theprince currently playing Dragon Ball ] 

[ QueenBlue currently playing Dragon Ball ]

Hurray! He was in luck. He quickly grabbed his headset and joined the voice call. 

“Hey cutie, and Vegeta.” He greeted. 

“Oh fuck off you worm. Deactivate your game and sell your PC. Worthless piece of shit!!” Vegeta shouted.

“I-I--” Raditz blinked. 

Bulma giggled. “He’s talking to the random in the game Raditz, don’t worry.” 

“Come on guys, can’t we just get along? That game was pretty close!” Bulma tried to diffuse the situation.

Raditz just slurped his noodles, listening in on the drama. 

“Wait, what the fuck did you just call me?! E-girl bimbo MY ASS! 1 V 1 ME RIGHT NOW YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!” Bulma shouted. 

Raditz almost choked. That was hot. Vegeta probably thought so too, considering he went silent for a whole minute to let Bulma put the guy in his place. 

“I think that’s enough nonsense for me for one night.” Vegeta grumbled. “Bye Raditz.” 

He had disconnected and went offline.

“W-wait! I don’t want to play anymore either!” Bulma whined. “I’ll see you later, Rad.” 

She went offline too. 

..

They’d left him, just like that. Raditz quietly chewed on his noodles. 

Another lonely night…

\--

30 minutes later, Bulma sent a message to Vegeta. 

QueenBlue: wanna watch a movie with me if you’re not doing anything else?

He took another 30 minutes to reply. Oh, he was so good at playing hard to get. It was a tad frustrating. 

theprince: what movie? I’m not watching any romance shit.

QueenBlue: lol! Then how about a horror movie? We can make fun of it together. 

theprince: fine. Ok. Let me take a shower first.

Bulma didn’t know whether to thank him for that mental image or not. He had been wearing a short sleeved T shirt the day she had run into him at the CC building. His biceps were huge! She wondered if he had a six pack too. Probably did. 

QueenBlue: Can I join u? [devil emoji]

theprince: yeah, sure. so I can drown u once and for all

QueenBlue: meanieeeeeee [sad emoji] 

Bulma brushed her teeth and changed into some comfy PJs while she waited for him to come back. She picked out one of the most recent horror films she could find, and set up the online room for their watch-together party. 

theprince: I’m back. You can call

Bulma snuggled up in bed under her blanket with her laptop close as she called him. 

“I’ve picked out this new one. It’s called ‘Return of the killer androids’. And it's about some killer androids! Who have returned, apparently.” She grinned. 

“Wouldn’t have guessed that at all.” He replied, sitting down at his computer, a can of beer in hand. 

“I’m sending the watch link in the chat.” she informed, copy pasting it. 

They both settled in as the movie started. The first half an hour was pretty bad, and Vegeta seemed to be enjoying himself a lot. He made fun of everything, and laughed often. Bulma really liked his laugh, it was deep and throaty. 

“Is there a reason why the androids are hot?! Who the fuck is gonna get scared of a blonde swim suit model looking chick.” He mocked. 

“Maybe that’s the point! You won’t suspect shit, and she’ll get you in bed and then rip your throat out!” Bulma pointed out. 

“Sounds pretty hot to me.” He smirked.

Bulma blushed and then smiled. 

“Oh, you like it rough, huh?” She purred.

She thought he was going to reply but a super ridiculous scene in the movie distracted him and he began to make fun of it instead. 

“This is pure bullshit. And now there’s a third one? If I was the kid from the future, I’d just call it a day and go home.” he laughed again. 

A rather gruesome scene began to play out and Bulma had to look away from the more gory bits. The movie was actually starting to get super scary. 

When one of the androids turned around in the dark, their eyes glowing a deep red, Bulma couldn’t help but shriek. 

“...Did you really just scream? Are you actually scared right now?” Vegeta sneered.

“A-am not!” Bulma huffed. “It just caught me by surprise!” 

“Oh, I think you are! You’ve been less talkative ever since the hospital scene started.” He smirked.

“I am NOT scared!!!” Bulma insisted, but then immediately covered her eyes as the android’s face opened up, revealing the horrific machinery inside. “Oh no, oh my god!”

“You’re totally scared.” She could hear the smugness in his voice and she bit her lip, feeling flustered.

“So.. would you hold me then? If I was scared?” She blushed. 

“..What?” He asked, as if he hadn’t heard her correctly.

“I said!! Would you hold me?” 

“...Do you want me to?” he questioned. 

“..Maybe.” Was her hesitant reply. 

It took him a bit before he spoke again. 

“Okay, I'd hold you, then. Scaredy-cat.” He answered. 

Bulma blushed and smiled to herself. 

\--

It had been 2 hours since the movie ended and they were both in bed, just talking.

Well, it was mostly Bulma talking and Vegeta listening and giving short answers. He had found out that she was 21, but had graduated college early because she skipped grades. 

She told him the ridiculous story about how she and Goku had run away from home together as teenagers and got lost. They’d been found by Yamcha who had helped them get home. Some adventure that had been. 

He’d told her about his dad and how he worked at Central City Hospital. He’d also ended up talking about his late mother. How she was super into astronomy and how her interests had rubbed off on him. 

Why was he telling her all this? Maybe it was because it was really late and he was really sleepy. He could end the call and sleep, but he just couldn’t get himself to.

Her sleepy voice sounded so cute and sexy. Now he really wondered what she looked like. 

And how it would feel if he actually was holding her...

He slowly drifted off to sleep…


	5. Ch 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things escalate between B & V

When Vegeta woke up the next week and lazily scrolled through the notifications on his phone, his heart almost stopped when he noticed a new email notif.

From Capsule Corp. He gulped. 

He knew they would probably have the results of the internship program out one of these days, but he didn’t think it would be so soon!

Shit, shit. 

He took a deep breath to calm himself down before he opened the email. His eyes scanned the text, frantically searching for the confirmation. 

The biggest wave of relief he had ever experienced washed over him when he saw it.

“Application accepted. Congratulations.”

\--- 

Vegeta and Bulma had texted non stop all week. Vegeta had never texted someone this much in his entire life. He was surprised at how easy she was to talk to and how much he was actually enjoying their conversations. She was super smart and witty, unlike all the other idiots that surrounded him.

There was one thing that bothered him, though.

She straight up avoided some of his questions. Like when he asked her about her job. He figured that they were just online friends after all, and so she might want to keep her privacy, but then why was she so okay with asking him the same stuff she didn’t want to answer?! 

He considered confronting her about it a couple of times, but ended up not bothering. He didn’t want to risk making things weird and he would give her time to open up when she felt comfortable enough to do it herself. 

\--

That Friday Vegeta logged on to play Dragon Ball with the gang. Raditz and Goku had been playing less and less in those couple of weeks because of finals. It had been just him and Bulma the last couple of days. 

“Fuck.” Bulma groaned, “If we lose more games, I’m going to drop down to Masters!” 

“Yeah, would hate for you to experience that.” He frowned.

“Oops, sorry! I forgot you’re still not GM yet…” She apologized. “I really thought we’d climb a lot this week, but I guess with the competitive season ending, it brings out all the throwers and cheaters.”

Their games had been going badly all week and they had considered waiting until the new Dragon Ball game season started to try ranking up again.

“Maybe we should just hang out in the arcade for now…” Bulma suggested.

Vegeta agreed. They loaded up some games and played against AI.

“Hey,” Bulma began, “Do you have the star destroyer skin for the sniper?”

“Yeah, of course I do. That was the first one I got.” Vegeta replied.

“Oh goodie!” Bulma chirped, “I just unlocked it for the huntress. Let’s equip matching skins!”

“Why..?” Vegeta questioned. 

“Um, because, we’re always playing as a duo. You’re like my in-game boyfriend now, so it only makes sense!” 

Vegeta almost choked on his beer. 

“In-game boyfriend? What does that even mean?” He raised an eyebrow.

“It means, you’re spoken for, and only I can queue with you, and vice versa!” Bulma calmly explained. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. 

“What if I don’t want to queue with you?” 

“But you DO want to queue with me.” She smirked. 

Vegeta frowned, he didn’t like having the tables turned on him. Of course he wanted to queue with her. Everyone else he played with was trash, and she was fun to be around. 

He heard a phone ringing in the background of the call.

“Uh oh… hang on Dragon Ball boyfriend, the IRL boyfriend is calling.” Bulma explained after checking her phone. 

Bulma left to answer the call while Vegeta lazily scored eliminations against the AI. He was feeling angry all of a sudden, and he couldn’t explain why. Or maybe he could? The idiot boyfriend called right in the middle of a really good game session and interrupted it. That was probably it. 

He chose to not remember how Bulma’s mother had interrupted their game time a couple nights ago, and how that hadn’t really bothered Vegeta at all. 

Bulma returned after ten minutes. 

“Hm… so, he wants me to go out for ice cream. He’s at a new place that opened up close to my house.” Bulma explained.

“Okay… so?” Vegeta answered.

“SO... “ Bulma hesitated, biting her lip. “Should I go?”

“Why are you asking me? If you want to go, go.” He said simply. 

Vegeta could feel himself getting angrier and angrier. 

“Yeah, but… I want to stay home and play Dragon Ball with you.” 

And with that, most of Vegeta’s anger melted away.

“Pfft.” he snorted “So tell him you can’t go, then.” 

“You sound happier all of a sudden.” Bulma teased.

“Your ears must have gone defective from listening to that jackass talk for 10 minutes.” 

“Did you actually keep a count of the minutes I was gone? Wow!” 

“Shut up!!”

\------

Bulma was so exhausted, she had been out all day. Shopping, getting a haircut and having her nails done was more than enough to tire a girl out. She dropped her shopping bags onto the floor and collapsed on her bed. 

She reached for her phone to see if Vegeta had replied to her last message, and upon seeing that he had, she typed out a reply and hit send. It had been two and a half weeks of constant texts and flirting, now. She just couldn’t get enough of him.

Bulma sorted through her purchases. Some cute new tops, shoes and jeans along with some new PJs and lingerie too. She blushed remembering how excited she had been to finally buy new underwear again. 

And she knew the reason too: Vegeta.

The feeling took her back to when she and Yamcha were still in their honeymoon phase. She had longed so badly for those feelings to return, and they had, but they weren’t for her actual boyfriend anymore. 

She knew she had to break up with Yamcha, but he made things so hard. Why couldn’t this shit be easy?! She knew he would cry and grovel again, and she absolutely hated that. She wondered if she should just send him a break up text and block him everywhere. He was basically forcing her to!

When her phone beeped again with another reply from Vegeta, all thoughts of Yamcha vanished from Bulma’s mind. 

She had most of her purchases laid out on the floor, and took a quick picture before sending it to him. 

“Look at all the stuff I bought. Do you think the clothes are cute?” She sent. 

“Can’t really tell when they’re in a pile on your floor…” He replied.

Bulma blinked at her phone. Was this some weird way to ask her to send pictures with her wearing the outfits? Whatever, it didn’t matter. She was already removing her top and pants so she could put the new stuff on. 

She tried on the pink crop top and shorts first and posed in front of her wall-length mirror. This was the first time she’d be sending any kind of picture to Vegeta. She knew he’d seen her in real life, and she was certain that he liked what he saw, but she wanted to actually hear him say it. 

She cropped her face out of the photo and hit send. 

A few minutes passed before she got the reply. 

“Looks fine.” 

LOOKS FINE?! She was about to murder him. She had spent fifteen minutes posing and had taken at least 30 photos and chosen the best one. She looked adorable. Why was he so dumb?

She got up in front of the mirror again, this time subtly pushing her breasts together with her arms and took a photo. Her cleavage looked amazing, and she was going to get a proper compliment out of him if it was the last thing she did. 

“The shirt looks fine. What do you want me to say? I’m not an expert on clothes.” He replied.

Bulma groaned.

“Ok, but does it look cute? Does it look good on me? Does it suit me? Have you ever complimented anyone before in your life!?” She typed back.

“Lol” He sent.

Bulma glared at her phone as he typed and erased, and then typed and erased again. 

“Your tits look huge. Is that what you’re waiting for me to say?” 

Bulma’s face was a deep shade of red. She had no clue what to say to that. Of course that’s what she had wanted him to think, but the fact that she hadn’t been subtle about it at all was so embarrassing! 

“You’re a pervert.” She replied.

“You’re the one sending me pictures with your boobs out!” 

“MY BOOBS ARE NOT OUT! THEY ARE SITTING SECURELY IN MY BRA, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!” 

Bulma was annoyed at how easily he made her flustered. She really didn’t expect the message he sent her next. 

It was a photo of him, in front of his mirror, shirt off and pecs and abs glistening with sweat. Bulma couldn’t help but stare. She couldn’t even look away for a second to read the message underneath, explaining that he’d just finished with a workout. 

It took her a while to compose herself. She typed a reply. 

“Well your tits are /actually/ out.”

She typed again. 

“And you’re hot. But you probably already know that, show off.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Was his smug response. 

Two could play at this game, Bulma thought. 

She took off her shirt and put on one of the new bras she got. It was pink, with a tiny bow in the front and see-through in some places. She snapped some photos and sent them. 

“Looks good.” He replied “Does it have matching bottoms that go with it?”

Bulma smirked. Finally, things were going her way. 

“Maybe it does. Want to see them?” 

“Yeah.” 

Not a satisfactory answer. Bulma took a shot of the panties as they lay on her bed and sent the picture.

“I want to see you wearing them [eye roll emoji]” He replied.

There, that was much better, and he had even used an emoji (which he never did).

She slipped the tiny panties on and took a picture with both them and the bra in the frame. 

Vegeta took a while to reply. 

Bulma’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he finally did. 

He'd sent another picture. His sweatpants were pulled dangerously low. Her cheeks burned red as she bit her lip and typed. 

“What a tease…” 

“Take the bra off.” His demand made Bulma gulp. 

“Are we really about to do this?” She messaged. 

Were they actually doing this?! Was this okay?? A thousand thoughts popped into her mind. 

“Having second thoughts? Are you going to leave me like this?” He answered.

Attached was a picture he had taken of himself in bed. His pants were still on but he was visibly hard.

Bulma felt butterflies in her stomach as she started taking her bra off.


	6. Ch 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ho ho ho

Bulma was feeling super nervous, and she couldn’t understand why. She had sexted Yamcha hundreds of times. Fuck, why did she have to think of Yamcha right now? This was….. cheating, right? Ugh… She knew she shouldn’t do this, but she wanted to. She wanted to, so so badly. 

Vegeta was all she could think of these days. It pained her how attracted she was to him. And now here it was, proof that he was really attracted to her, too. She just couldn’t ruin this moment. This wonderful, super unexpected moment. 

But wait, was this going to ruin things between them? What if things got really awkward after this? Why did she have to overthink so much! 

There really was no turning back now… 

She lied down in bed and with the front camera, took a picture of her breasts, but with her arm just barely covering her nipples.

“Fuck. You tease. I’d pin both your arms over your head if I was there right now.” Vegeta replied. 

“What else would you do?” Bulma smiled to herself while typing. 

“Not answering that until I get a proper picture.”

This bastard! Of course Bulma obeyed. 

She took a new picture, breasts fully on display. She cropped it right under her nose. Her lips looked too pretty to leave out, all plump from how she had been biting them. 

Vegeta took a few minutes to respond, and this time, he’d sent a video. Wide eyed, Bulma rushed to hit play.

His hand was in his pants and on his cock, stroking himself slowly. She saw the small stain on the fabric. 

“Show me!!!!!” She typed, fully aware of how whiny she sounded. 

“Earn it.” Was the response. 

Bulma started recording. She had pulled her panties down around her thighs, and her hand was between her legs, slowly massaging her folds. She moaned softly, but loud enough that the mic picked it up. 

She sent it and she got what she wanted. 

His dick was out and he was pumping it faster. She could hear him groan and it excited her so much. He was bigger than Yamcha, but no surprise there. Bulma replayed it at least five times. 

She hesitated, and then just tapped on the call button and waited.

\---

Vegeta panted, staring at the mess in his hand. He could hear Bulma’s breaths on the other end of the call. 

Godamnit, why had he started this? Well, technically, she had, but he had the option to change the subject and he hadn’t!

He had thought she could have been pretty, but he wasn’t expecting this. Her body was… perfect. She was exactly his type. 

The high from his orgasm was finally subsiding and embarrassment was taking over. He had said some of the dirtiest things to ever come out of his mouth to her, and made her moan his name. 

That was the best phone sex he had ever had. Well, it was the only phone sex he had ever had, but it had been amazing. 

Her moans were so erotic, and she was so descriptive about everything that she wanted done to her in bed. 

He had been picturing himself pinning her wrists above her head, with her legs over his shoulders as he fucked her. 

He groaned, grabbing tissues from his bedside. 

“That was… so fun.” Bulma sighed, sounding content.

Vegeta relaxed against his pillows as he pulled his pants back up. 

It had been fun, really fun. 

“Would you spoon me? I want to be held.” She asked.

“You always want to be held.” He stated.

“Because cuddling is fun!” She grinned “You can hold me in your arms… and spoon me.. And you can lift my leg up, and we can have slow, lazy sex…”

Vegeta gulped. Was she still horny?! He definitely was, but he thought she’d just want to go to sleep or something. But apparently she wanted to continue.

He wasn’t complaining, and he definitely liked the sound of what she was describing.

He knew things could possibly be awkward in the morning…. But he was going to let himself enjoy this moment. 

“Yeah, it’d start off slow and lazy before I flip you over and do you from behind.” 

He heard her moan and he smirked. 

\---

Just as predicted, things were weird the next day. Neither had texted each other the whole morning and when they finally logged on to play Dragon Ball in the evening, Bulma was more talkative than usual, so as to not have any awkward silences between them whatsoever. 

Vegeta could tell she was acting like the things from the night before just hadn’t happened. Did she regret it? With how she was so into it, he could’ve sworn she’d be all over him again the next day. He played along with it, even though it bothered him. 

They were in the arcade again and Vegeta was on his 40th elimination. Bulma had 45, and he was trying to concentrate so he could catch up to her. It didn’t help that her incessant chatter was sort’ve distracting.

“So, how was school?” She asked.

“It was okay.” He answered. 

“Anything new going on in your life?” She questioned.

Umm, apart from phone sex with you? He rolled his eyes, knowing he couldn’t say that. Well, other than that, he had received his acceptance email from Capsule Corp. He had barely told anyone, just a few friends at school and his dad, who didn’t really seem to give a shit. Would Bulma care if he told her? She would definitely know what CC is, but would she share his enthusiasm? 

“I applied for an internship at Capsule Corp….. And I got accepted.” He said.

“Oh my gosh! Seriously?! I’m so happy for you! They only take ten kids out of thousands you know!” Bulma informed.

“Yeah, I know.” Vegeta said, raising an eyebrow. “You know a lot about Capsule Corp..?”

“Errr.. yeah. Sort of. My dad… works there?” She replied, hesitantly. 

“Oh? What does he do?” He asked.

He could sense the discomfort in her voice. She was acting like how she did when he had asked her about her job.

“Um, a bit of everything really. He’s good at a bunch of things…” She explained.

“So he must be in a pretty high position. What’s his name?” Vegeta pressed.

“Uh… Dr. Trunks..? Yeah, that’s it!” She said, nervously. 

Trunks? That didn’t even sound like a real name. She was hiding something for sure.

“Uh huh…” Vegeta said before scoring his 60th elim. “I’m ahead of you, slacker.” He teased.

“Only because you distracted me with your interrogation!” Bulma huffed.

“Interrogation?! As if you don't try to squeeze every detail of my life’s story out of me every time we talk!” 

“I do not!!!” Bulma pouted. 

“You’re the most annoyingly talkative person I’ve ever known.” He sneered.

“And yet you willingly continue talking to me!”

“It’s out of pity, since I know you’re so into me.” He mocked.

“Am not!” Bulma objected.

“Really? I could’ve sworn you were…. Considering you were so wet for me last night!” 

Bulma immediately went quiet.

Shit.

Should he not have said that? 

“Um, I think my mom is calling me..” Bulma said, before quickly disconnecting the call.

Fuck! Why was he so stupid?! And why was SHE so stupid? Why was she acting like their phone sex didn’t happen? 

Did she actually regret it….?

\--

She didn’t regret it, and the guilt was consuming her. She had cheated on Yamcha. He was an asshole, but he didn’t deserve that. Enough was enough. She had to message him to meet up and finally end things. She was sure now of how much she wanted Vegeta, and she had to be firm with her boyfriend and put her foot down. 

Her mind drifted to the other thing that was bothering her. She could tell that he knew she was acting suspicious, and how she was avoiding revealing certain information to him. She weighed the pros and cons of coming clean to him. Things were so much more complicated now because of what had happened last night. 

She groaned. She wanted him to be her boyfriend. Would he refuse now, knowing that she was the daughter of the CEO at the company he was interning at? It did cause a really weird power imbalance in the relationship. She knew she would never use her position at CC to her advantage, but did HE know that? 

She couldn’t tell him. Not yet. She wanted them to get closer first, and she wanted to be sure he had feelings for her, too. 

\----

Raditz had invited Vegeta over for a game night at his apartment. It was going to be the brothers, Vegeta, and another friend, just enjoying some beer, pizza and casual gaming. 

Vegeta relaxed against the couch as Raditz placed an order for three large pizzas. Goku was next to Vegeta and playing Ginyu Force, a button masher fighting game. He really looked like he was about to break his controller with how hard he was tapping as he played against someone online. Goku was clearly winning. He was super good at fighting games, they were his specialty. 

Vegeta kept looking at his phone. No new texts from Bulma. He furrowed his brows and wondered if he should text her first. How annoying! 

There was a knock on the front door and Vegeta watched as Raditz went to answer it. A guy with long black hair stepped inside. This had to be the other friend the brothers had invited. He had a cross shaped scar on his cheek and Vegeta wondered how he got it. 

“YAMCHA! Glad you could make it!” Goku cheerfully called out to him from the couch.

Wait what,,,?

YAMCHA?!


	7. Ch 7

“YAMCHA! Glad you could make it!” Goku cheerfully called out to him from the couch.

Vegeta blinked. 

Wait what..?

YAMCHA?!

The same name as Bulma’s boyfriend? Goku’s friend? It had to be the same guy… Fuck.

Were Goku and Raditz INSANE? He knew that they knew that he and Bulma had something going on, and they had invited her fucking boyfriend to come hang out with him? He was going to kick their asses. 

Or maybe they were too dumb to realise? But anyone with a brain could pick up on how the two flirted and teased each other during their games. Not to mention the fact that he and Bulma ended up playing more games alone now than with the collective group. 

Lost in thought, Vegeta hadn’t realised he had been glaring at the guy.

What did she see in him anyway? He looked dumb as shit, with that goofy grin. 

“Hey Vegeta, come say hi. This is Yamcha, he’s a childhood friend of Goku’s!” Raditz said as he opened a bag of chips. “Yamcha, this is Vegeta. He goes to our college.” He added.

“Hey man!” Yamcha greeted. “Nice to meet you.” He held his hand out.

Vegeta silently took it and gave it a half hearted shake, keeping eye contact with Yamcha and frowning.

“Wow, you’re pretty intimidating!” Yamcha laughed nervously. 

“Everyone says that when they first meet him, but Vegeta’s super nice!” Goku grinned. 

Vegeta rolled his eyes and sat back down on the couch. 

The night was pretty boring. They had started playing games and Vegeta wasn’t talking much. He usually got quiet each time a new person was around. 

Yamcha was really fucking annoying. He was loud and obnoxious and told the worst jokes. SERIOUSLY, what did she see in this guy?! 

They each played some rounds against each other, Goku winning most of them.

“Kay, if I win the next set, you’re asking out the neighbour's daughter.” Goku smirked.

Raditz gulped. The neighbour who was the pro wrestler? He wouldn’t stand down from a challenge though, and he was actually hoping to ask the girl out already, so whatever. He grabbed the controller and the two started playing.

“But if I win,” Raditz smirked “Show me some of Chichi’s nudes!”

“What?! No way!!!!! Pick another prize!” Goku frowned. 

Vegeta was losing interest in the game night pretty fast. He was really distracted. He stared at his phone. What would Bulma think if she knew that he and her boyfriend were hanging out? 

Would telling her this be a good excuse to message her first? Or would it make her mad or something? Ugh, dealing with girls was so annoying!

After they’d finished two of the pizzas and a couple cans of beer, Yamcha was buzzed and playing more sloppily.

He let out a loud sigh.

“Guys… I need your advice on something.” he admitted, setting the controller down. 

“What’s up?” Goku answered, munching on a slice of pizza.

“It’s.. about Bulma.”

That definitely caught Vegeta’s attention. He pretended to be on his phone but his entire focus was on what Yamcha was saying.

“Pretty sure she wants to break up with me. Well actually, she already tried, but I convinced her to give it another shot.” he continued. 

“Aw come on man! This is game night, not a therapy session!” Raditz groaned.

“Dude.. I need to know what I should do.” Yamcha frowned. 

“I’ve been thinking about it, and I really don’t want to lose her. I’ve been taking her for granted, and I’m sure I’m never gonna find a girl like her again…” Yamcha went on.

Vegeta wanted to punch Yamcha in the gut. It was too bad that he didn’t want to lose her, because he already had. 

To him. 

It was a bit infuriating hearing him talk about her. 

This girl who he had grown really fond of… 

This girl whose……. face he hadn’t even seen yet?

But Yamcha had seen her. And probably knew a lot about her. He probably even knew about all the stuff she avoided answering when Vegeta asked. 

He was feeling possessive, and for what? Did Bulma even give a shit about him? Had Yamcha actually lost Bulma to him? He wasn’t sure at all.

His uncertainty didn’t stop him from feeling angry though, and he got angrier as Yamcha spoke. 

“Hm.. why don’t you plan some grand gesture, then?” Raditz suggested. “Like, buy her a diamond ring or some shit.” 

Vegeta wanted to punch Raditz too! They should be helping him come to terms with breaking up, not encouraging this nonsense. 

“Bro.. you know that won’t work. She can get that shit with pocket change. Material gifts don’t mean shit to her!” Yamcha whined. 

She could get a diamond ring with pocket change..? What? 

“I just need to do something to prove to her that I really do love her, and that I want to marry her someday…” He sighed. 

“What if she doesn’t want to marry you?” Vegeta blurted out before he could stop himself.

All three boys looked over at him as he sat, arms crossed, frowning like he always did.

Yamcha laughed nervously.. “Yeah, that’s a possibility. I just don’t know what happened… we were so in love.”

Vegeta snorted. “Well, maybe she’s moved on to someone else.” He stated. 

“What? Who…? What’re you talking about?” Yamcha asked with a pained look on his face.

Vegeta just shrugged. “All I’m saying is that it would make sense. OR, It could just be that she’s tired of your shit.” He glared.

Yamcha sighed. “I know.. I’ve really fucked up.” He sniffled as he finished another can of beer. “I just want to hold her again!!!” He wailed as he draped his arms around Raditz.

“Ew, get off me dude!!!! I’m trying to win here!” Raditz shoved him off.

Vegeta couldn’t take more of this. 

“I’m gonna go buy more chips.” He said and he was already out the door before Goku could mention that there were some left in the kitchen cabinet. 

\--

Vegeta didn’t really know where he was walking to. The night was chilly, but it didn’t bother him. He sat down at a random bus stop and pulled his phone out. 

He called Bulma. She picked up on the first ring.

“Why are you mad at me?!” Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

“W-what? I’m not mad at you!” Bulma replied.

“As fucking if! You’ve been ignoring me all day.” Vegeta fumed.

“I wasn’t… I was just.. Busy.” Bulma muttered.

“Why do you sound so angry?” She added.

“Because I’ve had to listen to your jackass of a boyfriend go on and on about how he’s in love and wants to marry you and shit!” He snapped.

Bulma gasped softly.

“Why were you with Yamcha?!” She asked.

“More like why haven’t YOU broken up with him yet?” He accused. 

“I’m planning on it! I swear I am.. Goku asked me not to do it today because he thought Yamcha being all sad would ruin his bro night.. I didn’t know you’d be there too.” Bulma pouted.

“Well it didn’t fucking matter anyway!” Vegeta grumbled.

“Are you upset that he said those things..?” Bulma questioned.

“What?! Why would I be upset?!” He raged.

“Well you clearly are!!!!” Bulma insisted.

Vegeta went silent for a moment. He thought about what he wanted to say next.

..

“Give me your address.” He said, finally.

“W-what? Why?” Bulma asked.

“Because I’m coming to see you.”

Bulma bit her lip. 

“No.”

“What?!” Vegeta snapped.

“I mean.. Not tonight. We’ll meet, soon. Just not tonight.” Bulma promised.

“Fucking annoying.” He grumbled.

The line went quiet. Neither of them knew what to say next.

“When does your internship start?” she asked.

“What does that have to do with you?” 

“Vegeta, I’m just asking! Geez.” She frowned.

“In two weeks..” 

Quiet again…

Vegeta shoved his free hand into his hoodie pocket.

“Look, it’s cold out here-”

“What? Where are you?” She interrupted.

“Shut up and listen to me!” He snapped. “Stop ignoring me…”

Vegeta’s cheeks went slightly red.

“And stop fucking pretending like that night didn’t happen! You know what I’m talking about!” 

Bulma croaked, before she started giggling.

“Okay.. I’ll stop.

But we can’t do more of that!” She replied “Not until I break up with Yamcha, I mean.”

“Well fucking do it already!” He grumbled.

“Geez, impatient! Did you like my nudes that much?” She teased.

“Dumbass!” Vegeta yelled before cutting the call. 

He started walking back to Goku’s apartment. 

\--

“Hey Vegeta, where are the chips?” Goku asked as he stepped inside.

“...I ate them on the way back.” Vegeta lied.

\--

Bulma lay in bed, staring at the ceiling.

All the secrecy was pissing him off, and she didn’t blame him. He had been pretty open with her, and she felt bad about not being honest with him.

Maybe he wouldn’t react poorly? He was one of the more level headed people she knew, even if he was always pissed off at something or the other. 

She had to come clean, his internship was starting soon anyway.


	8. Ch 8

Bulma sat on her bed and sighed. She felt exhausted. Yamcha had left her house just fifteen minutes ago and her feelings were a mess. She’d done it. She had broken up with him.

They had sat and talked for a full two hours, initially bargaining the terms of the relationship before Bulma had finally put her foot down and told him that she had feelings for someone else. It did make her angry that having another guy in the picture was what had made Yamcha finally back down and listen to her. He had the audacity to get upset at her, too, before she had to remind him that he’d flirted with all their female acquaintances at least once through their relationship.

They had agreed to stay friends, but Bulma just needed a break from seeing and talking to Yamcha totally. For now, atleast. 

What they had was really toxic, and Yamcha just wasn’t the same boy she had fallen in love with all those years ago. What Bulma needed now was someone who she didn’t have to baby and someone who wouldn’t play with her feelings, and her heart told her that a certain angry, spiky-haired guy was exactly that. 

She decided she’d go and take a shower before telling Vegeta the news.

\--

Vegeta sat on the train, on his way back from uni. The semester was already ending. How was time going by so fast? It really felt like he had only enrolled into Kame High’s astrophysics program a couple months ago when it had been two and a half years already. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he reached for it to check his messages. 

QueenBlue: I broke up with yamcha today. 

Vegeta raised his eyebrows. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. He started typing back.

Theprince: about time

QueenBlue: yup. guess i’m a free woman now

QueenBlue: unless a certain someone

QueenBlue: ...wants to snatch me up

Vegeta rolled his eyes and smiled. This idiot. The train reached his stop and he got off, making his way through the crowd and up the stairs. His phoned buzzed again.

QueenBlue: not replying??? Playing hard to get??

Theprince: I was getting off the train [eyeroll emoji]

QueenBlue: Oh? On your way back from uni?

Vegeta was pleased that she remembered his schedule. Well, it was no surprise that she did, considering how they talked almost every single day since they got to know each other. 

Theprince: yup

QueenBlue: well I just got out the shower… 

Vegeta stopped in his tracks when he saw what she sent next. It was a selfie of her, in front of her mirror, loosely holding her towel to her body with one arm. Her breasts were almost fully exposed and Vegeta felt his throat go dry. He checked to see if anyone was close by before holding the phone closer to his face and zooming in on the picture. He typed back moments later.

Theprince: you couldn’t wait 10 more minutes?

QueenBlue: no, cuz I want you to get hard for me in public lol

Vegeta smirked. 

Theprince: interesting. I think i’m learning more about what turns you on

QueenBlue: oh you’ll keep learning <3 

QueenBlue: Now hurry home, already!! I’m waiting.

Vegeta RAN. He made it home in 5 minutes and threw his bag aside before going upstairs to his bedroom and taking his shirt off. He called and Bulma immediately picked up. 

“Wow, you got back earlier than I thought. Are you excited?” Bulma purred.

Her velvety voice sent chills down Vegeta’s back. 

“Take that towel off right now. 

And show me.” He ordered. 

\--

An hour and a half later, Vegeta was still in bed, earphones in and still on call with Bulma. He glanced at the clock and it was already 8 PM. He got out of bed and put on his sweatpants. 

“I’m gonna go make some dinner, you should get out of bed and do the same.” He said.

Bulma yawned, “I feel so lazy.. I’ll ask one of my dad’s assistants to bring something up for me.” 

“Your dad’s assistants…?” Vegeta raised an eyebrow. Plural?

“E-errr, yeah? Like I said before… He’s at a pretty high position at Capsule Corp.” Bulma laughed nervously.

“Right, and your dumbass ex mentioned that you were really rich.” Vegeta stated as he walked downstairs.

“He did??” Bulma questioned. “Yeah... I guess my family is.” 

Vegeta looked back through his phone gallery at the selfie she had sent before. He had been too busy staring at her body that he hadn’t really looked at the room behind her. It was huge. A big bed and glass doors that opened up to the balcony. 

He had tried searching her father up on the CC website, but he couldn’t find anyone named Mr. Trunks. Vegeta could just straight up ask Goku all the details he wanted about Bulma, and he was sure he would tell him, but his ego wouldn’t let him. Snooping around and finding out details about a girl he liked from another guy? No way. 

Bulma had promised him she would come clean and he wanted to leave it to her. 

“Your room looks pretty big in the picture you sent.” 

“A bit too big if you ask me. I need to buy more furniture! It looks so empty right now.” Bulma pouted. 

Vegeta took out some pasta from the pantry and set it to boil while he worked on the sauce. 

“What does your room look like?” Bulma asked. 

“I’ll show you when I go upstairs.” Vegeta answered.

“What are you doing now?” 

“Making pasta.”

“Are you good at cooking? Would you cook for me?” 

Bulma’s repeat short questions had bothered him when they first started talking, but slowly he had gotten used to them and now even enjoyed them.

“What do you like to eat?” He asked.

“Anything with strawberries… They’re my favourite.”

Vegeta snorted. “I’m not a fan of sweet food. Pick something else.”

“Who cares if you’re not a fan? You’ll be making it for me!” Bulma insisted.

“I’m not gonna make something that I can’t eat too, idiot!” Vegeta objected.

“Dummy!! Hmph.. I didn’t know you don’t like sweets. 

I was…. Actually.. Hoping to invite you out for ice cream at The Cold’s. It’s my favourite.” Bulma confessed. 

Vegeta stopped cutting tomatoes. 

Did she really say what he thought she did? 

She was asking to meet in real life? He would finally get to meet her..???

Would this be a date...? 

It didn’t matter, he was pumped that he would finally get to see her. 

Trying to curb his excitement, or whatever this feeling was, he started chopping again.

“I’ve been there before. They have some flavours that are pretty good. When do you want to go?” He asked.

“How about this weekend..?” Bulma responded after a short pause. 

“Sure.” Vegeta said as he added the diced tomatoes to the saucepan. 

\--

Oh god, oh god.

Why was picking out an outfit so nerve wracking?!

There were only two days to go before they met for their date, and Bulma still hadn’t decided what she was going to wear. Should she dress cute? Or sexy? Or cute-sexy?! She should definitely show a lot of cleavage! ..Or maybe that would be too much?! 

It was just a stupid icecream date! On top of that, he had already seen what she looked like! So why was this so frustrating?! She had tried out all the outfits in her closet at least once, but nothing made sense.

“MOOOM!” Bulma yelled as she made her way to her parents room. “PLEASE TAKE ME SHOPPING! I have absolutely nothing to wear!!!” 

“Oh of course, hun! Is a special occasion coming up? Is Yamcha going to propose?” Panchy questioned as she painted her nails.

“Ew, Mom! No!! I’m too young for that. There’s a new guy in my life now, and it’ll be our first date.” Bulma whined as she rolled on her mother’s bed.

“Well just let me finish up,” Panchy said, blowing on her nails to dry them faster, “and we can go and buy lots of clothes. A first date is always so important! This could be my future son-in-law.” 

Bulma blushed and groaned. “MOM, we’re not even properly dating yet!”

Panchy just giggled as she got up and grabbed her purse.

\--

Sunday evening, Vegeta got dressed and put on a nice pair of jeans and a black shirt. He checked his phone and saw a couple of unread messages from Raditz.

DoubleSundae: Hey!!!! You’re not responding on the group? Where are you?? Sundays are game night [angry emoji]

Vegeta rolled his eyes and typed a reply. 

Theprince: I’m not gonna be home tonight. Just play without me

DoubleSundae: But i suck!!! [crying emoji] bulma isn’t here either. She said she had something to do, too. 

DoubleSundae: coincidence…? I think not! [magnifying glass emoji]

Vegeta raised his brows. Did Raditz actually think something was up, or was he talking out of his ass again?

Theprince: yeah, i’m taking her out 

DoubleSundae: WAIT WHAT?! I WAS JOKING. SINCE WHEN?

DoubleSundae: U TWO HAVE BEEN GETTING COZY BEHIND OUR BACKS HUH

Theprince: calm down. We’re just having ice cream

DoubleSundae: ya u better get a taste of her icrecream, if u know what i’m saying [wink emoji]

Theprince: shut up

Vegeta’s cheeks burned as he frowned. Raditz was such a fucking idiot, how were they even friends? He shoved his phone back into his pocket as he grabbed the keys to his dad’s car. Vegeta Sr. finally had a day off and agreed to let his son borrow it. 

He sent Bulma a message that he was on his way before leaving his house.

\--

Bulma watched her family chauffeur drive off as she clutched the handles of her purse tighter, trying to soothe her nervousness. She was wearing a pretty lavender dress that she and Panchy had found after 5 hours of visiting different boutiques. The sweetheart neckline and fit complimented her figure well, along with the matching purple heels. 

She was ten minutes early and she took her phone out to let Vegeta know that she was there.

She walked inside and asked for a table for two and waited. She tapped her nails on the table as she scanned the place before taking her mini mirror out of her pocket to check her hair and makeup.

She applied an extra layer of lip gloss and pouted her lips before she gulped when she saw him making his way inside.


	9. Ch 9

Vegeta entered The Cold’s ice cream parlour and looked around. He saw some couples and a family or two, but he couldn’t see any girls sitting by themselves. That was, until he looked to the left of the shop when he saw a face he knew. 

Familiar blue eyes and soft cerulean locks. 

Miss.. Briefs? 

What was she doing here? And more importantly, why was she looking right at him, and WAVING?!

And then he heard it.

Her voice.

“Vegeta! Over here!” she called out to him.

He blinked.

The realisation was slowly sinking in.

No. 

He couldn’t believe it.

This couldn’t be happening.

He walked over, hands in his pockets, not bothering to hide the scowl that had formed on his face. He stood there and glared at her, not uttering a word. 

“H-hii…” She greeted. “Sit down?” Bulma added nervously, taking notice of his expression. 

He studied her face for a good minute before finally opening his mouth.

“Why should I? I don’t normally enjoy going on dates with liars.” 

Bulma’s face fell slightly.

“Vegeta.. Come on! You don’t mean that. I-i’ll explain everything right now!” Bulma pleaded.

He crossed his arms, standing in place.

“Explain. I’m listening.”

What possible explanation could she give? Did she think he was a fool to be toyed with? He had confided in her, and she didn’t just leave out pieces of information, she had LIED. 

So her real last name had been Briefs all along. And this dad who worked at a high position at Capsule Corp was it’s fucking CEO. All those times when he’d talked about his internship and dreams, was it funny to her? His cute little dreams to work at CC, meanwhile she was going to inherit the whole fucking thing. 

“Vegeta we…” Bulma began “we hit it off so well, I just didn’t want to ruin things by telling you the truth.”

“And how would that have ruined things?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I-I didn’t want you to see me differently!” Bulma exclaimed.

“You really have so little faith in me? And what about how I felt?” He fumed. 

“I’m sorry!” Bulma apologized. “I didn’t think it would be such a big deal. I wanted you to see me for me, and not some heiress or whatever. Please try to understand!”

Bulma was standing now, too. Vegeta went silent for a bit, just looking into her eyes before averting his gaze and returning his hands to his pockets. 

“Did you have anything to do with me getting the internship…?” He finally asked.

Bulma blinked. “What?! No! Of course not! I wouldn’t do something like that. You got that all on your own!” 

The more Vegeta thought about it, the more everything made sense and he felt so stupid for not putting two and two together. Having graduated early, double major, father works at Capsule Corp, super rich… of course. 

“I don’t like being played with, Bulma.” 

“I wasn’t playing, honest! I was truthful about everything else I told you… I really like you Vegeta.” 

He sighed, still scowling and looked at her again. He was irritated and trying to stay mad, but she had the most annoyingly cute apologetic expression on her face. Before things had gotten serious with Bulma, Miss Briefs was his momentary crush, and now these two were the same person? What the hell. 

He finally took a seat and Bulma quickly returned to her chair as well. 

“Don’t be mad at me… Please? I know it was wrong of me to lie to you. I did it for selfish reasons, too. But no more lying from now on, I promise.” she clasped her hands in front of her chest.

Vegeta just rolled his eyes, his way of giving in, and picked up the menu card. Bulma immediately smiled.

“I’m not letting you off the hook that easy. I held back from asking Kakarot all the information I wanted about you, but this time I’ll cross check everything you say with him.” He warned. 

“Oh, I didn’t think of that. Goku really could’ve blown my cover… I appreciate that you didn’t ask him.” She gave him a sincere smile. 

She leaned over the table to point at the menu Vegeta was looking at, giving him a clear view of her cleavage. “I recommend the strawberry one!” She suggested. 

Colour rose to his cheeks as Vegeta glared again. “You can tell me from where you’re sitting, you know, without displaying your tits to everyone in the room.” 

Bulma went bright red and shielded her chest with her arms. “Then just don’t look, pervert!”

Vegeta grumbled. He ended up picking the mint with dark chocolate bits and Bulma called a waiter. 

As they waited for their order to arrive, Bulma twirled her hair around her finger. “So..what do you think? Am I pretty?” She asked.

Vegeta frowned. “No, you’re ugly.”

Bulma gasped with outrage. “As if! I know you think I’m cute! You were staring at me when you saw me at your school and then Capsule Corp!” 

Vegeta was turning red. “Yeah, because I was so shocked at how someone can be THAT ugly!”

“You’re a child!!!!” Bulma huffed, crossing her arms.

“Yeah, and you’re an idiot.” He fired back. 

The waiter arrived with their desserts and Bulma dug in. Vegeta ate quietly and just watched her. 

She was pretty. No, she was beautiful. He had thought that the first time he had seen her. Would past him believe it if someone told him he’d be on a date with Mr. Briefs’ daughter?! Probably not. 

He hesitated a bit before he spoke up. 

“What do… people usually do when they find out who you are?” He asked.

Bulma stopped eating and thought for a bit before sighing.

“They treat me nicer, or continue being friends with me just because they think they can use me as a connection, or to gain something. It just makes me doubt who's really my friend and who isn’t, you know?” 

Vegeta hadn’t thought of that.. But it made sense. He was literally crushing on her after seeing her twice without having even spoken to her. He wondered how many other men came on to her too, just because of who she was. 

“It’s why I’m a little careful when getting to know new people.” She added. 

Vegeta just quietly looked at her before finishing up his ice cream. 

“I asked to meet up with you super impulsively, by the way. It was the orgasm talking, I just wanted to see you really bad, but then I couldn’t take it back.” She shyly tucked her hair behind her ear.

Vegeta almost choked. Of course she would openly talk about sex in public, did he expect anything else from her?

“You’re so vulgar, we’re in public!” He whispered. “Finish up your ice cream, you eat so slow.”

“I’m serious!” Bulma pouted. “I’m usually not like this, I like to face things head on, but I almost chickened out and dragged things further. I kinda knew you wouldn’t have a… positive reaction.” 

“Yeah, I wonder why?” Vegeta sarcastically quipped while she finished up the remaining spoonfuls of her strawberry ice cream.

“I’m glad I did it, though.” She admitted and reached over to gently touch his hand.

\---

They talked a bit more before deciding to leave. Vegeta paid both of their bill, not caring that she was a billionaire. They got up and walked out of the ice cream shop. 

He finally got a better look at what she was wearing, he hadn’t really noticed it before. The dress was super cute and suited her a lot. He stole a quick glance at her ass as she walked in front of him. 

“Let me text my driver to pick me up, you don’t have to wait for me.” She smiled. “I had a lot of fun, though.”

Vegeta frowned. “Are you kidding? I’ll drop you home.” He grabbed her hand and began dragging her to his car. 

Bulma happily went along.

“Nice car!” She said as they arrived. “Is it yours?”

“My dad’s.” He replied, getting in. 

Bulma got in, too, and made herself comfortable. She checked her makeup in the side-view mirror before securing her seat belt.

“Put the coordinates into the GPS” Vegeta said, reversing the car onto the main road. 

Bulma hesitated for a bit, and got an eyebrow raise from him before she typed in a location. 

They drove in silence for a bit before she spoke up. 

“So.. When you start at Capsule Corp, we can spend a lot of time together.” She purred.

“As if. I’m not screwing up this opportunity for anything. You’re not going to distract me.” Vegeta scoffed.

Bulma pouted. “Interns have short hours.. What else are you gonna do?” She moved her hand to his thigh.

“Not you.” He frowned.

“Hmph!” Bulma crossed her arms. 

Vegeta’s cheeks reddened a bit. “Also, why the hell do you walk around your workplace in your fucking underwear?”

“W-what?!” Bulma baulked. “When have I ever!? I was wearing a tank top and shorts when you saw me!”

“It was basically underwear.” He huffed. “What would your employees think?”

“Why should I care what they think? They work for me! I’m intelligent and I work hard, that’s reason enough to respect me, my clothes have nothing to do with it.”

Vegeta opened his mouth-- but he couldn’t refute what she said. He loved her confidence and self-assuredness. 

“Are you jealous?” Bulma finally said. “Do you wanna be the only one who gets to see me in my underwear?” She smirked. 

He grew redder, making sure to keep his eyes on the road. “I’m trying to drive, woman.”

“Don’t evade my questions~” Bulma grinned cheekily. 

Vegeta gripped the steering wheel tighter, doing his best to not give her any reaction.

Bulma pouted.

“Aren’t you curious to see what I’m wearing under this dress? I’ll tell you...” She leaned in close to whisper into his ear.

“Absolutely nothing.”

Vegeta’s eyes went wide and he almost smashed straight into the car in front of them. He slammed his foot down on the breaks. 

“BULMA!” He yelled, furious and totally red.

Bulma just laughed, holding her stomach. “You perv! You almost got us killed! I was kidding by the way, I am wearing underwear.” 

Vegeta wanted to kill her. “Get out of my car, you’re walking home.”

“No!! We’re in the middle of the road! I’m sorry, I’ll stop.” She said, wiping a tear away.

Fucking dumbass. Vegeta grumbled. 

He continued driving. Her house was.. Suspiciously far? They’d been driving for 45 minutes already.

“Just where the hell do you live?!” He snapped, growing annoyed.

“Umm.. not too far from here.” She replied, innocently.

Vegeta raised his eyebrow and kept following the directions the GPS displayed. It dawned on him where they were headed. 

The Mount Paozu view point. 

It was a cliff that showed a beautiful view of all of Central City…. And it was a common date spot. Fell right into that trap, he thought. 

“Unless you live in a cave on this blasted mountain, I’m pretty sure you’ve dragged me out to the view point.”

“Guilty!!” She winked apologetically. “I decided I wanted to extend the date a little bit..” 

Vegeta frowned, but didn’t complain. He liked Mount Paozu, even though he had only been here a few times before. It was quiet and serene and the view really was amazing. 

He drove up to the cliff and parked. The sun had already set and the twinkling lights from the city below were truly mesmerising. He looked over at Bulma. The way the soft light hit her face made her look ethereal.

He gulped.

She was looking right into his eyes. 

He stared back into hers. 

Bulma unfastened her seat belt, leaned over and softly pressed her lips to his. 

His cheeks grew hotter by the second as he closed his eyes and kissed her back. 

He was almost disappointed when she broke it, before he heard what she said next.

“Push your seat back.”

He readily obeyed.


	10. Ch 10

Vegeta undid his seat belt and pushed the car seat back. 

Bulma got up and climbed into his lap to straddle him. She placed her hands on his cheeks and leaned in for another kiss. 

He closed his eyes and kissed back hungrily. She eased his mouth open with her lips and slipped her tongue inside. Vegeta’s hands roamed her body as they made out. He gave her ass a squeeze and she moaned. 

Her voice sounded ten times hotter in person and he could already feel some tightness in his pants. Bulma broke the kiss and grinned mischievously before she started taking her little dress off. She threw it to the other seat and Vegeta couldn’t help stare at her breasts. 

They looked so perfect and round in that bra that seemed at least one size too small for her. His gaze drifted lower to the tiny thong she was wearing. She looked so delicious. 

“You call this underwear? You weren’t joking when you said you weren’t wearing anything underneath.” He smirked and tugged playfully at the straps of her thong. 

“Just because it barely covers anything doesn’t mean it’s not there.” She purred.

Vegeta tugged her bra lower and her breasts spilled out. He grabbed her by the ass again, raising her body higher and kissing them. She moaned when he bit her nipple.

“D-do that again..” She requested with a shaky voice.

Vegeta obliged, just to hear her cry out some more. He sucked on the skin of her neck and collarbones, leaving soft red marks all over. 

She kissed him again and started grinding against him. He was fully hard now and the feeling of her wetness rubbing against him was amazing. 

He couldn’t help himself and snapped a strap of her thong right off.

“Vegeta!” Bulma complained.

“Stop whining, you can buy another.” He said, throwing the flimsy fabric to the back. Bulma pouted. 

She’d unbuttoned his shirt fully and was kissing at his neck when he started fingering her slowly. 

“You’re so fucking wet.” He groaned.

“C-cause I want you so bad!” She moaned, getting louder as he added another finger. 

She unzipped his pants and pulled down the front of his underwear. His throbbing cock sprang out and she started stroking it. 

She lifted her hips and began rubbing her wet lips against his dick, letting his tip into her entrance briefly before pulling away again. 

Vegeta growled. “Stop teasing me Bulma! Fuck!” He couldn’t take it.

“How bad do you want it?” She smirked.

He waited for when she lined them up again and grabbed her hips firmly, thrusting upwards inside her. 

Bulma moaned and arched her back.

“That bad. Now move.” He commanded.

Bulma began riding him, keeping a steady pace and moving her hips in a circular motion every now and then. 

“Fuck, that feels incredible.” She cried. 

“You’re so goddamn tight.” He groaned. He needed so much self control to not release his load that very second. He had never felt this good in his life. During their phone sex sessions he'd tried picturing what it would feel like to be inside her. The real deal was a thousand times better than his imagination. 

Bulma kept up her rhythm, her hands on his shoulders as he squeezed her ass. 

He moved his hand to her front and started massaging her clit with his thumb. 

It wasn't long before she gasped. “I-I’m gonna cum--!”

He was super close too.

He could feel her walls tighten around him as she cried out from the high. 

She panted and collapsed against his chest, having barely any energy left after that. She still moved her hips slowly so the sensations didn't ease up for him. 

It was taking him all of his willpower to hold his own release in and not cum inside her.

“Get off me unless you want to sit with a mess inside you the whole trip back.” 

“Help me!” She whined.

He grabbed her waist, lifted her off him effortlessly and moved her to the passenger seat.

“Fuck, does my dad not keep tissues in here?!” He began looking around frantically before---- bliss overcame him.

She had leaned down and popped him in her mouth. 

The warm wetness of her tongue was enough to make him spill immediately. 

She sucked and drank it all up. 

Vegeta ran his fingers through her hair as he panted and finally relaxed.

“Thanks.” He said. His dad would’ve probably killed him if he left behind ANY evidence of the fact that he’d fucked a girl in his car. 

Bulma took his limp cock out with a pop and licked her lips. 

She made herself comfy on the passenger seat and just stared at him lovingly.

That look on her face. It was beautiful. His cheeks got redder as he looked back at her. 

“Vegeta..” She spoke up, “I want you to be my boyfriend.”

He was almost surprised at her words. He stared at her face for a bit before nodding slightly.

“Yeah. Okay.” He said before he started zipping himself back up and buttoning his shirt.

“Yay!” Bulma exclaimed. She adjusted her own bra before she frowned.

“I’m gonna be sitting in your dad’s car without any panties on now because of you.” She pouted.

“Sounds pretty hot to me.” He smirked. 

“Jerk!” She complained before putting her dress on. 

Bulma relaxed against the seat and looked at the view. They sat in comfortable silence. 

\--

Vegeta drove her home. When they finally reached her place, Bulma could tell that he was in awe. Her house was huge. The security guards had buzzed them in through the gigantic gates and he’d driven for at least a few more minutes until they’d reached the front door. 

He’d gotten out of the car and walked around and opened her door for her. Even if he was an asshole, he was still a gentleman. 

Bulma hugged him after getting out.

“Call me when you get home?” 

“I will.”

He leaned in to kiss her and seemed kind of disappointed when they had to break it. 

Bulma walked up the stairs to the front door. “Bye!” She waved at him.

She watched from the windows as he got back in the car and drove off. She sighed.

The night had been fantastic. Better than she had hoped. Her feelings for him were growing stronger by the minute, and she was over the moon that he had agreed to be her boyfriend. 

She quickly rushed upstairs to her bedroom to change her clothes and put on some underwear. 

\---

The next day, after Bulma had showered and snapped some sexy pictures for her boyfriend, she booted up her PC to see if anyone was online. 

Raditz, Goku and Vegeta were all there and on Dragon Ball. It had been quite a while since she had last played. 

She put her headphones on and typed into the chat.

QueenBlue: Mind if I join you dorks?

DoubleSundae: BULMA

DoubleSundae: It’s been so long!!!!! Join fast! We’re in queue

Bulma started up her Dragon Ball client and waited for it to load. In the meantime she joined their voice call.

“Hey Bulma! I reached grandmaster today!” Goku informed her cheerfully.

“Wow! Really Goku? Congrats!!” Bulma replied.

“Yeah, Vegeta’s still stuck at 100 points from GM. He’s kinda pissed that I got it first!” Goku chuckled. 

“Fuck off! I am not, you dimwit.” Vegeta snapped.

“I’ll never get Grandmaster, and I’ve totally come to terms with it.” Raditz shrugged. 

Bulma giggled. “Vegeta, you dropped a lot of points because we always had to play with randoms. All four of us are here together now, though. Let’s do this.” 

Bulma joined their group and they waited for their match to load.

She saw a ping at the bottom of the screen and noticed a private chat notification from Vegeta. 

Theprince: hey.

QueenBlue: Hi baby <3 What’s up? 

Theprince: something fucking awful happened today. 

QueenBlue: what happened???

Vegeta typed and erased, as if he was really reluctant to tell her. 

Theprince: my dad found your underwear in his car

Bulma audibly gasped. Even Raditz and Goku heard. Vegeta coughed. 

QueenBlue: and??? ........Did he think it was sexy..? [smirking emoji]

Theprince: OH COME ON BULMA

Theprince: IT WAS SO FUCKING HUMILIATING

Queenblue: Well like it’s any of my fault????!!! You ripped it off me!!!!!

Theprince: IT IS YOUR FAULT. WHy didn’t you take it with you?!?!

Queenblue: YOU TOSSED IT AT THE BACK AND I FORGOT ABOUT IT

Queenblue: what did he say?

Theprince: he asked what the fuck I was doing in his fucking car!!!

Theprince: I’m lucky to be alive right now

Theprince: he won't let me borrow it again

Queenblue: well what did you say?

Theprince: I said I didn’t know how it got there.

Queenblue: LIKE THAT’S BELIEVABLE?

Theprince: WHAT SHOULD I HAVE SAID?

Theprince: YEAH DAD, I WAS FUCKING MY GIRLFRIEND ON THE DRIVERS SEAT

Bulma blushed seeing him call her his girlfriend. 

QueenBlue: i dont encourage name dropping but you should’ve let him know that you weren’t fucking just anyone. You were fucking BULMA BRIEFS. That would’ve made him understand [wink emoji]

Theprince: you're a dumbass

QueenBlue: I'm your dumbass <3

“Uhhh guys?” Raditz spoke. “Can you pick your characters already, the game’s started.”

“Oh shit, sorry!” Bulma apologized. She hadn’t realised they’d found a match already, and from the looks of it neither had Vegeta. 

Bulma did the strategizing for that specific match. It was a map she had played hundreds of times before and one of her favourites. 

“Raditz and Goku take up position near the ship, Vegeta and I are gonna scan the lagoon.” She ordered.

It didn’t take long before they had gathered all seven balls and won the game. 

“That was easy as cake!” Bulma grinned. 

“You’re super smart Bulma, damn. I could’ve never guessed that the enemy was gonna try to ambush us near the island.” Raditz admitted.

“Yeah, I’m very smart AND beautiful.” Bulma boasted, flipping her hair even though they couldn’t see. “Thanks!”

“Hmmm, so…” Raditz began as they queued up for another match. “Heard you and Vegeta went out last weekend?”


End file.
